The Newest Genies/Transcript
Scene: Genie Mall. Leah, Esha and Shayna are looking for condiments. Leah: I wonder where the condiments are? Shayna: Weird, huh? Leah: Yeah... Wait. I got an idea. I wish for all the condiments we need. Shayna grants her wish. Shayna: Granting wishes sure is great. Leah: Man, I wish I could be a genie and grant wishes like you guys. Shayna grants her wish. Esha: So, how do you feel? Leah: I feel great! I like this. But, who will I grant wishes for? Esha: That's why genie lamps exist. Shayna: You'll grant wishes to whoever has your lamp. A Genie lamp appears. Shayna gives it to Leah. Shayna: Here. Give it to someone to bond with them. Leah: Let's head back to the base. I think I know who I should bond to. Scene: Palace. Leah, Shayna and Esha stand by the number pad. Leah presses a code. They poof into the base. Akuti and the other Rangers were waiting for them. Draco (to Esha): Hey, girl. How was your trip to the mall? Esha: Alright. We got the condiments you needed. Draco: Thanks, babe. He kisses her cheek. He puts on a white apron that reads 'Kiss the cook'. Leah: So, what exactly are you planning on cooking? Draco: That's a surprise for you all. The screen on the wall flashes red and an alert symbol appears on it. A siren above the screen starts to flash. Jeremy: Great! Sigma seems to be back to work. Prafulla: We better get going. Adhira: Looks we'll have to move the cooking back. Leah: You guys get going! I have to talk to Adhira. The other Rangers leave. At the woods, Sigma and a bunch of Golem Soldiers are ready to battle the Rangers. Draco: It's Morphing Time! Rangers: Genie Morphers! Joseph: Wizard Morpher! All: Power Disks, Lock In! Activate! The Rangers morph. Draco: Wish Red! Esha: Wish Blue! Jeremy: Wish Yellow! Prafulla: Wish Green! Shayna: Wish Pink! Joseph: Wizard Ranger! All: Power Rangers Wishful Brigade! Draco: You'll wish you hadn't met us! Back at the base, Leah and Adhira are alone. Adhira: So, what did you want to tell me? Leah: Huge news! I'm a real genie now! Adhira: No way! Leah: Just like you! She shows Adhira her new Genie Bracelets. Adhira: But how?! Leah: I wished for it. Adhira: I didn't know Wish Magic could give someone else powers. Leah: Me neither. Back at the woods, the Rangers are getting beaten by the Golems. Draco: These Golems sure are tough. Lets step up our game! All (bar Joseph): Rainbow Charge! Power Up! Rainbow Charge suits materialize on them. Scene changed to the base. Leah: But now that I have powers, I needed a genie lamp and a person to grant wishes to, and I immediately thought of you. You're the perfect candidate. Adhira: Really? That flatters me! Leah: Of course, girl. You're amazing. They hug. Leah: But now, I think we should really go help the others. Adhira: Yeah! After all that sweetness I'm in the mood to kick some butt! Leah: Aren't you amazing? Back at the woods, already morphed Purple and White Rangers appear with a double flying kick towards the Golems. Leah: Missed us? Jeremy: Sure did! They all join their staffs and attack simultaneously. All Rangers: Final Strike! Back at the base, all Rangers and the Queen are sitting on the couch expecting the news. Adhira: You won't believe this, everyone! Leah: I'm a real genie now! Draco: No way! Shayna: But how? Leah: I made a wish! Esha: Is a wish to become a genie even possible? Draco: It's too good to be true! But if it were I would wish to be one right now! Much to everyone's surprise, he becomes a genie and a pair of bracelets appear on his wrists. Jeremy: What in the world?! Draco: No way! This is awesome!! Esha: I know! (She hugs the Red Ranger) Draco: Now one last thing to do! (A lamp appears on his hand) I have to choose a wisher. And I can say I don't think of anyone more suitable than Joseph! (He hands Joseph the lamp) Joseph: Me?! Draco: Of course! Ever since you joined us, you have been a really valuable member of our team, and someone we can blindly trust. Joseph: That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me! (Everyone looks at him with a weird face) No, really! Second is "That guy isn't useless after all!" Scene changes. Main room of the palace. There are red and white balloons on every wall, and a big sign reads "Congratulations, new genies". Jeremy stands on the table. Jeremy: Are you ready to get this party started?! Prafulla (at a DJ booth): Let me hear ya, people! (He puts headphones on and starts turning the disks) Episode ends. Category:Transcripts